


Player 1

by XRider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Man, Heartbreak, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, People cry, There is a wedding, hair cutting, i don’t do happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Kenma suffers through a weddingQuick one shotPeople kept talking about how Kenma would cut his hair if Kuroo got married because Kuroo had mentioned he liked long hair. So I abuse my power.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Player 1

He never expected this outcome. He should have but he ignored it. He had convinced himself he was ok as a side character. Simply available as needed to support the main character. 

How has he convinced himself of that?

Kuroo has been nervous the whole day. Kenma knew it was because he was trying to talk himself deeper into the mess he made. Trying to convince himself he was happy with his decision. 

Adjusting and readjusting his tie to the point Kenma even put down his game to swat his hand off it. Kuroo eventually sighs, sitting back taking a long sip of something strong. 

“You are fine Kuro. You like her well enough right? Plus you two have Yasu together. He needs his family.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I do like her I do. I just…” Kuroo glanced over at Kenma who had went back to his game unaware of the gaze 

“It’s just?”

“Nothing. I think I’m just nervous,” he muttered as the wedding planner knocked on the door 

It was time to go. 

The ceremony was long. The reception even longer. Kenma doing his best to keep the feeling from boiling over. 

He knew this was the outcome. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He had his chance to say something. He never did take it. 

He felt a hand suddenly grip onto his as he watched the first dance. The newlyweds slowly danced and chatted with a smile on their faces. Their son also swaying with them as he giggled at being squished between his parents. 

He should have known this was the outcome. He should have just told him to stay that night. It hadn’t been the first time Kuroo had gone to Kenma in the middle of the night after a heartbreak for healing. By far it wasn’t their first time together. They had been secret lovers for years but now...

Till that night before he meant her… his new bride. If Kenma had just told him to stay the night they would have never met on the train ride home. If Kenma had just finally let Kuroo break the rules they had set in place, maybe his heart wouldn’t be feeling the pain it was now. 

If he had asked him to stay… maybe he would have been in her place instead. 

The hand in his tugged him away from the wedding. Dragging him toward the halls not far from the kitchen. Across to an empty room to be protected. 

“Kenma, I know. I know. Hold on,” the voice muttered closing the door

Kenma hadn’t even realized it. Tears raced down his face as his heart couldn’t handle it anymore. His best friend. His lover. The love of his life. His player 1.

No longer his. 

“Sho… Shoyo I… I need scissors.”

Hinata looked over surprised, quickly shaking his head. The worry evident as he went over to clean the tears from his friend’s face. 

Kenma released his hair from its pin letting it fall and settle just beyond his shoulders. He grabbed fistfuls of it tugging slightly. 

“No Shoyo I… I need to cut it. I’m done. I can’t do this right now. I need to reset. Reset button. I need scissors.”

Hinata hesitated before running off. For several minutes leaving Kenma there with his hands glued to his locks. The black hair almost overriding the blonde at this point. He had let it stay like this for too long. It couldn’t protect him anymore. 

Hinata returned a brush and scissors in hand. He guided Kenma to a chair whispering for him to breath over and over. He didn’t know what else to do. He simply brushed out his friend’s hair unknotting the bits he had roughed up. 

“Tell me where,” Hinata muttered 

Kenma reaches up to just below his chin. He still needed some to protect his face. To cover his pain. He still didn't want to see around him. He didn’t want to see it anymore. 

Hinata began his work. Slightly choppy but workable. Each snip sent hair falling to the floor. Blonde no longer in Kenma’s hair. Each snip seemed to calm Kenma letting him relax as it all fell around him. 

The door snicked closed again and the scissors were quietly passed to someone else as Hinata moved in front of Kenma cleaning the tear tracks from his face. Akaashi now behind Kenma evening out Hinata’s work. 

“We know Kenma. We know. We were in the same position,” Akaashi muttered finally setting down the scissors 

Of course they knew. They had all suffered similar fates. Their loves choosing another leaving them to suffer in silence. They weren’t Player 1 not even Player 2 for the others to consider. They were just the support for Player 1. Just there to help when called upon. Nothing more. 

“We aren’t Player 1… we aren’t even Player 2…” Kenma whispered

Hinata and Akasshi looked at each other slightly confused. Hinata wanted to comment that none of them had ever worn the number 1 or 2 but even he knew this wasn’t the right moment. 

“They were Player 1… we didn’t stand a chance did we? Just side characters to them. To pick up and set down as needed. We never had a chance with Player 1,” fresh tears falling from all 3 now as Kenma spoke. 

Akaashi and Hinata carefully wrapped themselves around Kenma. Protected in the dark room as the sounds of laughter and cheers echoed from down the hall. Celebrating Player 1’s latest accomplishment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
